


Me And My Friends (Are Lonely)

by Nebulaace



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Byeler - Freeform, I tried with this one kiddos, M/M, Mike Is Stuck AU, Mike is stuck in the Upside Down as opposed to Will and the boys are Sad, a n g s t, friend requested work, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: Mike disappeared one night without a trace. The town searches while Will mourns.





	Me And My Friends (Are Lonely)

The night that Mike Wheeler disappeared from Hawkins was one that would be burned into the mind of young Will Byers for time and time to come. Their DnD campaign was going exceptionally well that night, when his mother told them to call quits and all head home. The last vivid memory he had of Mike was a kiss to rosy cheek, against biting cold and sway of trees. Mike never made it home that night, all but an echo of a plea for help falling on deaf ears, to sleepy kin and shadows against street lamps. His bike lay knocked over in the road, discovered by a cop on patrol the following morning. The big chemistry test was that day, but neither Lucas, Will or Dustin could focus, too wrought with worry for their friend. No one in their sleepy little town rested well that night, Will wrapped up in his mothers arms, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. One day of searching turned into more, before days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into many more, to no avail. Those were the nights when Lucas and Dustin stayed home, gazing out bedroom windows to the stars, to try and catch a glimpse of freckles that dotted pale skin. When, by all holy figures, did Will miss the boy who snatched his heart with a wide grin and dorky sweaters, long fingers and dark, dark hair. That star fell, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my friend Sadie on Discord. She requested Byeler angst to the song "Me And My Friends Are Lonely" by Matt Maeson. Here ya go Sadie, enjoy~<3


End file.
